Desiree
by Bloodied Maiden
Summary: A new XMen? Open up and see.


A note, I do not own anything X-Men I only own D.+

A young woman stood at the doors of the Xavier Institute. She wore a short black skirt, a cris cross back top. Her legs were covered by black fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. Her hair was a light lavender and tied in a high ponytail, her eyes a blood red and were covered with black eye-shadow and mascara, her lips were covered by black lipstick . Over she shoulder a black bag was slung, she glared at the building in front of her. A new school. This was about the 57th school she had been sent to, mostly it was because of fighting, because even though she never paid any attention she knew everything they were trying to teach her. A glare permanently on her face she walked into the school, students were lounging around as looked shocked when they saw her. Inside she chuckled with glee as they looked horrified at her. She continued along to where the people had said the Professor's office was, she walked in without knocking and looked at the man. "Good Morning Desiree. Nice of you to join us. Please take a seat." Scowl deepening as he called her 'Desiree' "Don't call me that." She stated as she sat in a chair at the back of the room in the shadows. There was no niceness in her tone only pure hatred. "Ok, Well What would you like to be called?" the old man in the wheel chair asked. "D" She replied. "Alright students, that's enough for today. I shall see you tomorrow, and please remember to do your homework. Desiree please stay behind." The professor said. "Don't call me that!" She growled from her corner. A few moments after the students left the door opened again and in walked six people, they didn't appear to notice D as they walked into the room and took the chair where students had just sat. The first was a woman with red hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green and she was petite in figure, she wore simple jeans and top. The second was a man with brown hair and red sunglasses he wore the basic pants and top and reclined casually but you could see that he was ready for action. The third was an American woman with chocolate skin, her hair was pure white and her eyes were also chocolate brown. She wore a white tee shirt and blue jeans. The fourth was a blue man with a demon like tail, yellow eyes and pointed teeth. He wore a blue coat over pants and a top. The fifth was a man in simply a pair of jeans and singlet his hair was a brown grey and was shaped at the front something like ears and he moved with the grace of a hunter. The sixth man was covered in a blue fur and had glasses in front of his eyes, he wore a lab coat over pants and top. "This is.." The professor started to say before the fifth man sniffed and looked around the room "Someone is in here…" He stated while looking around the room, he walked calmly over to D and picked her up by the throat, pressing her against the wall. "Hello bub. Whatcha doin in the Prof's office Huh?" He asked, while his claws placed a slight pressure on her neck. D growled and glared at him her eyes going fully red. "Let me go" She snarls at him, "Not until ya tell me what your doin in here." D rolled her blood eyes "Why?" She asked, when at that moment he found himself holding thin air, water ran quickly up the wall, where Desire reappeared sitting looking down upon them all as though nothing had happened. "Desiree." Who in response growled "Don't call me that old man." The professor ignored her. "I am Professor Xavier and these are Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Logan and Hank." They each stated a greeting to the girl on the ceiling. "Whatever." was the bored reply, along with a roll of the eyes. Scott shot a blast, aim to shock D but she leapt from the ceiling and clung upside down to the wall. A snarl echoed from her mouth. "You should respect your elders." Jean said and tried to grab the girl with her mental powers but they slid over her. Jean formed a frown with her lips and tried again but the same effect happened. Ororo called up a storm and called a bolt of lightening to strike D who leapt from her position to another then another, watching as lightning struck her past two positions. A lightening bolt strike towards her and D simply turned and grabbed the bolt allowing the power to wash through her and she directed the energy back to the sky. At that moment someone grabbed her from behind and instead of struggling in Kurt's grasp she melted into it literally, she became water and slipped away from him. Logan came upon her them, running towards her, claws extended from her hands. D sighed and countered his attacks, when ever he tried to sink his claws into her skin it would become water. Soon an opening came and D slammed a fist into Logan's temple, knocking him unconscious. The other X-men attacked her viciously then and D returned their attacks, either re-directing their own or sending her own at them, the Prof knew she was bored. "Alright" he said but no one heard him. _ STOP! _he yelled through the minds of the fighting mutants, the X-men stopped fighting and seeing that they had stopped D did so to, She reappeared in her original chair and sat and glared at the X-men. She had sustained less cuts and bruises than the X-Men but she didn't care. Right then all she wanted to do was go to bed. It had made its way into the night during the fighting and the Professor sighed. "Go to bed everyone. I shall talk to you all in the morning. Jean please show D to her room." The professor said before staring out the window. The X-Men left the room, D following the red head, but stayed behind her as though she wasn't with her just going in the same direction. D felt a tingling in her mind as the red head, Jean she corrected herself, showed her into her new room, her stuff had been placed here prematurely, she stepped into the room and turned around face Jean, preventing her from entering. "A timetable is on the table." She stopped at the glare she received from the girl.

"Whatever, oh and stay out of my mind bitch."

End of Chapter 1. I hope I get plenty of reviews because as normal I am stuck for ideas and will only write more if my muse becomes inspirational, or if enough reviews come in to make her inspirational.. --'' . All for now, Kiss, Kiss Blooded Maiden.+


End file.
